


芬拉尔梦女十题

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, 梦女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader, 芬拉尔x读者





	芬拉尔梦女十题

  1. 天气晴朗的日子里偷溜出来逛街，哼着小曲步伐欢快却被来历不明的帅哥拦住了，“呀，美丽的小姐，今天天气很好呢，看起来也和你的心情一样好呢——”
  2. 优秀的淑女可不会被轻易搭讪，更何况是这样来历不明的人，“小姐，你的声音真是美妙动人，把我深深地迷住了呢。”好吧，看在他长的帅的份上，多聊一会也不是不行。
  3. “小姐，其实我对王贵界最近流行的咖啡厅有些了解呢，我知道有一份绝对适合你的甜点，要不要一起喝个下午茶。”竟然想用甜点收买吗？淑女怎么可以这么容易答应和奇怪的人一起喝茶……但他是帅哥勉强答应好了，当然不是为了甜点！
  4. “果然，小姐你喝茶的姿态相当优美呢，像极了我心中女神的模样。”帅哥笑起来怎么这么好看，甜点都没味道了！
  5. “花？原来你喜欢花呢，好巧我也很喜欢呢！我还知道一片很美丽的花田，用我的空间魔法一起来场小旅行吧。”是稀少的空间魔法！赚到了！
  6. “这片盛开的花田本来是我觉得最美的地方呢。”微风轻拂，夕阳下的花朵美不胜收，突然起来的话让人疑惑。
  7. “现在因为你在，再美花儿都只能成为陪衬了呢。”夕阳印照着他看着自己的眼眸，满是温柔和笑意。你不知道你自己也很好看吗！
  8. “你的手腕很细很漂亮呢，花的手镯一定很适合你。”轻轻地戴到自己手腕上的手工“手镯”。真是温柔又手巧的男人。
  9. “时间不早了呢，你的家人会担心的。让我送你回去吧。”为什么时间不能再慢一点呢！
  10. “我是芬拉尔·尔拉凯伊斯，下次再一起约会呢，漂亮的小姐。”手背上落下的吻和他一样柔软。拜托，不要让他听见心跳声！




End file.
